


Mastubação

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Overwacht Chronicles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Furry, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mention of Bondage, Winston is a perv
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo o que Winston queria era duas mulheres ao seu lado, tudo o que ele queria era poder devorá-las com tudo o que tinha e mostrar que mesmo sendo um Gorila, era capaz de ser melhor do que qualquer outro ser humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastubação

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Mexeu-se percebendo que estava em uma superfície macia e suave, soltando um som suave de contentamento, estendeu o seu braço para pegar o cobertor que havia escorregado quando sentiu uma pontada de dor ecoar por toda a lateral de seu corpo e um gemido escapou por seus lábios. Foi então que as lembranças invadiram sua mente, em profusão.

Ele e Tracer tinham conseguido evitar que a manopla caísse nas mãos da Talon, o que significou lutar contra Amélie e Gabriel, mas isso não tinha acabado dentro do museu. A luta tinha ido para as ruas, por sorte estava ocorrendo algum tipo de evento e assim as pessoas não estavam presentes, mas no meio de tantos prédios e lugares para se esconder, eles tinham perdido a vantagem da luta direta. Isso tinha desequilibrado o placar para o lado deles, fazendo-os começar a ganhar; mas Lúcio havia aparecido para salvá-los. Não se lembrava de ter pedido ajuda a ele, mas qual era a outra explicação plausível?

Ajeitou-se na cama enquanto estendia a mão para pegar um controle que estava ao lado, acionando a tela de Athena que estava acima de si. Por uns segundos, viu o símbolo azul brilhando até que a suave voz da inteligência artificial soou.

\- Você não deveria está me acessando, Winston. Deveria está descansando.

Bufou de maneira irritada, ela iria começar de novo a dar uma de mãe para cima dele, talvez devesse desprogramar isso. Mas conhecendo a inteligência como ele conhecia, ela arrumaria uma forma de continuar fazendo isso.

\- Eu estou deitado e quieto, isso é suficiente. Agora me mostra as noticias sobre a missão do Museu.

\- Como quiser, mas acho que Angela não irá ficar nenhum pouco feliz com isso.

A tela se encheu com os jornais dos últimos dois dias, então havia ficado desacordado por um tempo considerável, mas levando em conta o tiro que havia recebido de Amélie fora só o empurrão de Lúcio que havia o salvado.

\- Ela ainda está por aqui?

\- Sim, assim como Lena e Lúcio.

\- Certo, eu achei que ela fosse se chamada a essa altura.

\- E foi, mas queria ter certeza que você estava bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça sabendo que a mulher era assim mesmo, já tinha a visto passar noites insone enquanto se debruçava em cima de Jack e Gabriel remendando os machucados que aqueles dois adquiririam.

\- Já avisou que estou acordado?

\- Sim, ela está vindo.

Acenou com a cabeça enquanto pegava o óculos e começava a ler as mensagens, nada indicava que eles sabiam que intercessão da Overwatch embora deixava claro a invasão da Talon. Ele não sabia exatamente o que pensar disso, seria uma forma de diminuir a importância dos atos deles? Ou seria uma forma de protegê-los da ONU? Aquela altura ele não tinha como responder aqueles perguntas. Isso lhe deixava inquieto.

\- Você deveria está descansando e não se preocupando sobre as notícias.

Ele se virou para a mulher que entrava usando o traje Valkiria que tinha sido feita para ela e pelo visto implementado durante todo o tempo após a Overwatch. Ela havia trago uma penca de bananas, fazendo-o sorrir para ela.

\- Obrigado e eu sou plenamente capaz de descansar e ler as notícias, Angela.

Respondeu em alemão, não querendo que ele enferrujasse por falta de uso. Foi a vez de a médica lhe sorrir em resposta.

\- Como sempre, dever na frente.

\- Sim, sempre.

Seu sorriso era triste enquanto ela monitorava alguma coisa nos equipamentos que estavam ligados a ele.

\- Você está bem, só precisa descansar mais um pouco e vai poder sair dessa cama.

\- Que bom e o que achou do Lúcio?

Angela não respondeu de imediato, seus olhos estavam fixos nas maquinas fazendo alguma coisa que não entendia. Por mais que tentasse, biologia era algo que lhe passava totalmente despercebido. Viu-a acionando alguma coisa na maquina e imediatamente sentiu o seu corpo começar a ficar menos dolorido e até um pouco dormente.

\- Eu acho que ele será uma boa aquisição para sua nova Overwatch, já está se dando bem com a Lena ao menos.

\- Ela é fácil de agradar. É uma das qualidades dela.

\- Sim e uma das coisas que a coloca em perigo, de qualquer forma eu esperaria um pouco mais antes de fazer a proposta. Mas ele é alguém com potencial.

\- Fria como sempre.

A médica se virou com um sorriso no rosto, meio sarcástica e meio divertida.

\- Sou uma médica responsável pela vida de muitos, não posso levar tudo no pessoal. Sabe disso.

\- É eu sei.

Caminhou em sua direção, tomando o seu rosto com as suas mãos enquanto dava um beijo em sua testa. Só ela e Lena tinham esse contato intimo com ele, só as duas o viam como algo além de gorila.

\- Se cuida.

Ela saiu com a mesma elegância que havia entrado, não pode deixar de olhar a bunda da mulher que havia ficado evidenciada com aquela roupa, sempre tivera uma queda por aquela parte do corpo feminina.

\- Winston, você está olhando de novo.

Coçou a cabeça parecendo constrangido e realmente estava um pouco, só um pouco. Ouviu a mulher rindo quando saiu da sala, aquilo era um jogo antigo deles e sabia que não iria passar disso. Um jogo. O que lhe deixava completamente triste.

\- Athena, eu quero privacidade no meu quarto. Não deixe ninguém entrar sem a minha permissão, se alguém perguntar, está dormindo.

\- Você vai se masturbar de novo? Eu não sei se isso é sábio.

Mesmo assim ouviu a porta sendo selada com um barulho de ar, enquanto sua cama subia lentamente colocando-o em posição mais ereta para que não precisasse sentar para observar a tela melhor.

\- O que você quer ver hoje?

\- Ainda lançam aquelas paródias da Overwatch?

\- Sim, alguma em específica?

\- Lena e Angela.

Podia ter visto a inteligência balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, pela forma como havia demorado alguns segundos para achar aquilo que queria. Percebeu a página que havia aberto, uma das várias que gostava de acessar quando estava com necessidade , a atriz que pareceu era um das que sempre fazia a Lena. Não se parecia com ela, não realmente, mas aquilo era só dar um apoio visual, conhecia muito bem o corpo da companheira para conseguir se lembrar perfeitamente.

A outra mulher era ainda mais diferente de Angela, será que aquelas pessoas realmente conheciam as mulheres que estavam tentando incorporar em seus filmes obscenos? Talvez sim, mas achava que não. Tinha certeza que não, quando Athena acelerou o vídeo mostrando que Angela era quem estava no controle. Isso nunca iria acontecer, não mesmo, Lena sempre ficava por cima, fosse homem ou mulher que levava para sua cama. Normalmente era mulher.

Os gemidos da mulher soavam em seus ouvidos da ultima vez em que eles encontraram Hana. Não fazia idéia de como a viajante havia conseguido levar aquela metida arrogante para a cama, mas havia poucas pessoas que Lena não havia conseguido transar quando queria.

Sentiu o seu membro rígido, conforme sua imaginação substituía as imagens na tela, fechou os olhos enquanto deixava sua mão escorrer pelo seu corpo e sentia os seus pelos se ouriçarem com o toque. Não era tocado de forma intima por mais ninguém do que a si mesmo e por isso seu corpo era sempre muito sensível a esse tipo de coisa. Chegou até o seu membro, ereto e orgulhoso, quando começou a tocá-lo de maneira ríspida. Embora não havia sido assim na única vez em que havia transado.

Fechou os olhos deixando só os gemidos guiarem seus instintos sexuais, apesar do corpo era um homem em sua essência e já tinha visto Lena nua em mais de uma ocasião, já tinha imaginado como seria fazê-la gemer como Hana ou Angela havia feito em outras ocasiões. Sentiu uma dor percorrer o seu corpo quando acelerou o movimento com o braço que estava dolorido. Não que isso importasse, estava entorpecido de mais nos próprios pensamentos para ligar ou para por causa dessa dor.

Conseguia imaginar a mulher sentada em cima de si, cavalgando-o com selvageria, enquanto sua mão se prendia em seus pelos. Normalmente era um homem em seus sonhos, mas naquele momento? Não. Simplesmente porque estava cansado de mais para colocar outra figura. Queria possuí-la de quatro, penetrando em sua bunda como o ser que era. Um gorila. Obvio que não seria grosso ou usaria mais força do que possuía, não, ele seria gentil e doce só para mostrar que era melhor do que qualquer homem. Qualquer mulher. Que pudesse vir a transar depois.

Iria lambê-la e sugá-la, até que o seu corpo mole caísse em seus braços, apenas para depositá-la em cama para que pudesse descansar. Claro que Angela também tinha lugar em seus sonhos pervertidos. Não era muito diferente de Lena, mas ele sabia que a médica tinha preferências muito específicas de como gostava de seu prazer e com toda a boa vontade iria deixá-la amarrá-lo em sua cama, chicoteá-lo e até mesmo amordaçá-lo.

Iria valer apena só pela cavalgada e até mesmo o consolo que ela fosse usar, não iria se importar ser penetrado se fosse por uma mulher e se ela estivesse encima de si, principalmente se fosse uma penetração anal. Sentiu que havia gozado, mas sua mente só conseguia registrar sua necessidade de um toque real, de uma mulher que realmente o queira como gorila. Sentiu o seu corpo tremer mais uma vez, quando a liberação chegou novamente. Seu corpo caiu na cama, cansado e menos necessitado.

\- Lena e Lúcio estão querendo entrar, devo deixar?

\- Sim, só me dá alguns segundos.

Ele ajeitou-se limpando a mão na parte interna de seu coberto, enquanto a porta abria revelando o seu maior objeto de desejo.


End file.
